


Daydreamer

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Cold Weather, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Illustrations, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, POV John Egbert, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: It was the only time the four of them could schedule to meet up, so they snuggle together behind the wide windows of Lalonde manor, and get a little closer than they had planned.





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).

John wakes up slowly, his body warm and surrounded. He can feel air moving gently across his back, and for a little while, he’s content just to lay there, comfortable and sleepy. 

He remembers things in little trickles, first that he doesn’t have to be up for work, and then that he’s in New York, that he’s on vacation. He hears someone else stir, the movements of the blankets sending a small chill into his warm cocoon. His body feels tingly and weightless from being still. He wiggles, curling into the warm body of whomever is to his left, coming face to face with a large breast.

Warm.

He feels a hand in his hair, petting him, and he pushes back against it. A warm voice laughs somewhere above him. 

He settles, content once again to drift, until he feels someone’s arm against his shoulder, moving behind him, and someone’s lips brushing the skin of his back. 

He shivers, recognizing the sensation and recalling a weekend of awkward sex and warm company all in a moment. He pushes his face further into what is definitely Rose’s boob, then licks at it, sucking the flesh where the breast joins the body. 

“Oh, he’s definitely awake, Jade,” he hears Rose say. He listens to Rose and Jade kissing and moves his arms to cling at Rose’s luxurious body. Somebody’s hand -- either Dave or Jade’s -- has made its way to his butt, running their fingers through his body hair. It’s so much sensation, hot and soft, and John can feel arousal gathering in his gut and groin, just in time for the hand to slide forward and press his hardening cock into the supple flesh of Rose’s thigh. 

“Mmmmngh,” John says. 

He hears Jade ask, “Is this okay?”

“Mhmngh.” He nods against Rose and then he feels Jade’s arm bump into his side.

John moves his hand down, over Rose’s belly, wiggles it between her and Jade, until he finds her pussy. He rubs across the folds to find her clit.

“John,” he hears gasped somewhere above him, and he slides the fingers down to her entrance, gathering her slick. He rubs along her folds, lost in the feeling of three people touching him. It zings up and down his skin in a way that is just this side of overstimulating. 

Dave tweaks one of his nipples, pressed up against John’s ass so his small dick rubs up between the cheeks. John presses against Rose’s clit and bucks into Jade’s hand, feeling distracted. He’s close already, but too relaxed and horny to care all that much. He’s surrounded by all three of his favorite people, and he knows they don’t care. 

He sits up just enough to get his mouth on Rose’s nipple and licks it enthusiastically, feeling himself tip over the edge. It’s not the most overwhelming orgasm he’s ever had, but he’s so cozy and happy that he just cuddles even closer, still stroking Rose’s clit under the covers. 

“Do you wanna suck Jade off?” Dave mutters, and he nods, letting Dave drag him upright. Rose whines as the covers fall off of them and John frowns. 

“Do you--”

“No, keep going,” Rose pants. 

Jade has sat up on her knees, and all John has to do to take her into his mouth is lean his body forward. Her cock is soft and warm against his tongue, and while John is always happy to suck off his girlfriend, he’s almost excited by the way Rose’s eyes widen as he takes Jade to the hilt. Her hands curl in his hair, and John gives Rose a little squeeze. Dave is still rubbing his hard cock into John’s ass, but his hands have migrated to Rose’s breast and John’s thigh. 

Rose comes quickly, shuddering with each roll of her clit between his fingers, and he moves his sticky hand to Jade’s ass. He hits resistance, though, before he can find her butthole. 

John pops off Jade’s dick. 

“Are you still wearing the butt plug?” John asks. 

“Oh my god Jade did you sleep in that furry abomination of a sex toy?” Dave says.

“Look, it’s not like it’s hurting me--”

“You’re gonna have to shit so bad,” John laughs, and Jade shoves his face back into her groin. He takes the hint, and laves his tongue along the underside of her cock. 

“God, Jade, this shit is so ridiculous,” He hears Dave say. “I can respect the furry. Don’t get me wrong. I love the furry. I am in fact going to propose to the furry in you. Maybe that’s not possible? Can someone get married to a concept? I mean, someone can fuck a concept, look at Rose and her eldrich horrors, actually that might be basically marriage, I think Rose is common law with at least one eldrich horror. Jade, would you let me climb inside you and marry your furry soul? Do you think that would bemphg--”

Rose drags Dave down and kisses him, effectively shutting him up. 

“Or that, yeah,” he manages to gasp in a pause. 

As she starts to stutter into his mouth, John takes ahold of the tail and tugs it out. She squeaks in surprise, and comes down his throat. 

John collapses back onto the covers. 

Rose sits up. 

“I think I would like some waffles,” she says. “I’m going to start the shower. Would someone put on the coffee so it will be ready when we get out?”

“I think I need to shit, actually,” Jade says. 

“I’ll do it,” Dave climbs off of John and walks out of the room, completely naked. 

“I guess I’ll put the sheets in the wash?” John shrugs. Jade gives him a big grin as Rose ushers her into the enormous ensuite. 

As he’s tugging off the fitted sheet, John wishes he never had to go back to Washington.


End file.
